Photoplethysmography (PPG) is a technology for measuring physiological parameters by shining light at a specific wavelength into the body and measuring the return signal (either through an extremity such as a finger or from reflections of the body). Unfortunately, PPGs are very sensitive to noise and cannot distinguish between the different factors including heart rate, breath rate and body motion, affecting the blood flow.